gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: Transversal Alliance Part One
Mobile Suit Gundam: Transversal Alliance Part One One: Anno Domini Anno Domini 2325 Celestial Being Mothership "MVT 1, standing by for orders to launch." "Hangar Bay open, catapult ready. You are green to go, Helios." "Roger" came the reply, and the Gundam rocketed out of the hangar. Exiting from the end of the tube like catapult, it emerged into the star pinpricked openness of space. Inside it's cockpit, a female voice droned "MVT 2, activating systems.", and the eyes of the Gundam flared with white light. After floating about, the intercom blinked in with orders. "Now that you've tested the systems, lets see how this thing moves. Initiate maneuvers testing.". Again the male pilot answered "Roger.", and prepared for maneuvering. The GN Drive rang a high note, and the verniers adjusted in the appropriate angles, then burst GN particles, pushing the Helios Gundam forward like a meteor. The pilots were jolted into their seats, and gripped their joysticks tighter. The male pilot began steering the unit in different directions: up, down, left, right, then diagonaly and backwards. Then, with a daring move he pushed it into a spinning backwards somersault, and stopped. A blink from the intercom preceded the words "MVT 1, that last maneuver was unnecessary but impressive. Extraordinary piloting, you've displayed the capabilities of the Helios brilliantly. Now, bring it in for weapon fitting so we can test it's weapon systems.". The Gundam roared out of the catapult tube once more, now carrying armaments. It cruised around to a compound atop the hangar and landed gently. In the compound, several targets and dummies stood silently, with barricades and defense turrets placed here and there. "Ok Helios, we'll start with basics. Start up systems and test the targeting." chimed the intercom. MVT 2 responded with "Roger, MVT 2 activating weapon systems and targeting.". The Gundam then raised it's right arm, holding a rifle. On the female pilot's monitor, targeting reticles and crosshairs aligned onto a target, until lockon was acquired. "Firing" she said, and pulled the trigger on her joystick. The target dissapeared with pink light, leaving a blackened stump. "Perfect, the targeting is exactly aligned. Now, lets move on to-" the intercom failed to finish, and fizzed for a moment until a new voice ordered in a stern tone "Forget this snail's pace, get off the training compound and lets test the Gundam's systems all at once. Meet me in front of the catapult tube." and blinked out. After a confused pause, MVT 1 lifted off and steered to the said coordinates. There, a white mobile suit waited. As the Helios drifted closer, the data banks pulled up info on the unit. It was a custom defense drone, fitted with a version of a GN sword, a small shield and an NGN bazooka. An imaged intercom blinked onscreen with the face of a young man with sand brown hair and a pencil mustache. "I got tired of watching you test the Gundam one baby step at a time, so Im taking over, and we're going to take big boy steps now." he said. MVT 1 replied calmly "But sir, you cant expect to keep up in that slightly improved drone. It would be just as easy as immoble dummies.". The young man pursed his lip, and answered with eyebrow twitching "The suit is not always what matters Unit 1, so prepare yourself.", and the image blinked out, just as the drone changed the GN sword to rifle configuration. With a sigh, MVT 2 reactivated the targeting system and aimed the GN rifle, bringing up the Big Shield. After a moment of silence, the drone rushed at the Gundam while firing a barrage from the GN sword. The catapult tube widened to compensate for the Gundam and drone to come in, with the drone being carried crumpled in the arms of Helios. After dropping off the drone and docking, the two pilots descended from the cockpit. They were met with the fuming remote pilot of the drone. "That was 99 percent luck and you know it!" he shouted. The emotionless pilots shook their heads and headed to the changing rooms, unit 1 disagreeing "Negative, Chief Engineer Smirnov. You're remote piloting skills are simply questionable, compared to our near approximate calculations.". At this, the young man turned bright red and spewed indignantly "Questionable?! and what about that saber lock, eh? I had would've had you if you hadnt cheated!". MVT 2 retorted coolly "Firing GN vulcans into your drone's optics is not cheating.". Finally the young engineer was silent, and stormed off defeated. While no one was looking, the twin android pilots hi-fived eachother just before entering the changing lockers. As the door to the Commander's auto closed, the man himself turned his seat to face the twin androids. After mutual salutes, he gestured for them to take a seat, which, as usual, they declined. He then said in a low toned voice "I have read the report for the testing of Helios. Im quite impressed, and thank you both for a great performance. Also, the Chief Engineer will be dealt with for his interruption.". The two pilots nodded in reply, and waited for him to continue. The Commander, whose nameplate identified him as Commander James Mulham, continued "Now that we've fully tested the unit, we will now assign you two as the pilots, and station you on our first fleet's flagship, Ptolemaios III. Pack up your belongings, and take the Gundam to dock with her. That will be all.". With another mutual salute, the twins left to pack. Descending from the cockpit while Helios docked, the twins lugged their packs over their shoulders. They reached the ground to meet a small welcoming party, composed of the ship's captain, second mate, and two ensigns. The captain stepped forward and saluted, greeting them after they returned it. "Welcome aboard MVT 1 and 2, I am Captain Gawain Aker." he then gestured to the first mate "This is First Mate Miya Aker.". She saluted, and stepped back when it was returned. The twins kept their observation that the officers were obviously married to themselves. The ensigns stepped forward and saluted, addressing the twin pilots at the same time. "We are Ensign Robert Kent and Eduardo Mendez.". After the ensingns stepped back, the captain proceeded to tell the androids the rules of the ship, where their cabin was located, their weekly schedule, and a final "We are happy to have you serving with us.", then left with the other officers in a single file line. After about a week of helping the engineers calibrate the firing sensors on the GNX Vs, coordinating the ship's various drills, and running mock battles with the ensigns and other pilots, the twin androids finally saw action while the Ptolemy III patroled in the outer sectors. The ships klaxons rang in the signal for "enemies spotted", and all pilots were ordered to the hangar. The twins rushed to the changing room as soon as they arrived, listening to the ship all call for orders. On cue it said in the captain's voice "Attention! Rogue Medium ELS spotted ahead, possibly accompanied by small ELSes. All pilots launch and intercept." and cut out. Nodding to eachother, the androids rushed to the Helios and boarded, preparing it for launch. "You're going to need firepower to take on that medium ELS. Take the bazookas and launcher instead of your regular equipment." said Ensign Mendez. The androids complied and equipped the heavy weapons. Soon after, they blasted out of the catapult followed by a small squad of GNXes. Immidiately after reaching halfway between the Ptolemy and the medium ELS, a horde of small ELSes met them in the form of MS. As they came in range of eachother, the two groups entered a firefight. The experienced Federation pilots mostly dominated the uncoordinated ELSes, but numbers were numbers. If not for the huge firepower of the Gundam, they would have been overwhelmed. Dashing all about and firing the bazookas at large groups of ELSes, the androids were a perfect team. In the midst of finishing off the last few, the medium ELS finally loomed in close enough to become a threat. Not taking any risks, MVT 2 immidiately combined the GN bazookas together, attached it to the Gundam's chest mounted GN mega cannon. "Charging particles" she said calmly. "23%", "47%", "77%", "94%", "Releasing.". The Mega Bazooka Cannon winked bright pink, just before everything suddenly went black. The GNX squadron looked around in confusion for the disapeared Helios Gundam, and it's pilots. Two: Universal Century Universal Century 0139 Side 1, Londenion With a brief flash of light, the Jamesgun erupted in flames. However, it was soon replaced by another, blasting forward with weapons blazing. Arashi ignored the flurry of rounds, he was too fast for them to hit. With a quick burst of speed, he closed the distance between them and decapitated the mobile suit in one movement, and kept going. When it turned around and fired blindly at him, he sighed frustratedly and took it out with the GBRD. "Why do you guys keep fighting? its pointless." he mumbled. A couple more Jamesguns flanked him, firing their beam rifles and grenade launchers simultaneously. He simply fired the vulcans at the grenades, and dodged downward, causing the rifle blasts to comically backfire into the Jameguns. He normally would have laughed at this, but the dark atmosphere of battle had taken over, along with grim determination. Behind him, he heard the rapid breathing of his younger brother, Yasuo. His mind wandered back to what had caused all this.... "Takeda. Takeda! TAKEDA!!". Arashi was shoved off his bunk and fell to the floor with a thump. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. "Its time for morning assembly Takeda, get up!" screamed his roomate. He looked up at her wearily and whined "I know Sasha but must you be so violent?". She turned red and screamed louder in reply "You're a soldier Takeda, your life is violence! now get dressed!". She then stormed out of the room, leaving him to get dressed. Arashi sighed and did as she told him to. He hated morning assemblies, mainly because he didnt like getting up in the morning. Yet he was willing to go through the harshness of military life, just for the reward of living in space, and the chance to pilot a mobile suit. Today he would ascend to the rank of ensign, and would qualify not only to command his own squad, but have his own custom mobile suit. He then grinned as he remembered whispers of a brand new unit developed by SNRI, assigned to his ship. Finally fastening the last button on his jacket, he made his way to the assembly room. "Attention!". The crew snapped to attention, faces steeled. "... Dismissed.", and the crew of the Hippocampus disassembled, heading to the mess hall off ship in the base compound for breakfast. The morning assembly had been brief, the only announcements being that they would be taking off at 1200, and have a promotion ceremony at 1800. Arashi took his tray to his usual table, and dug in with the thought that he would be at the higher part of the officer's table by evening assembly. He ignored the familiar chatter of the other crewmen and finished quickly, then went over to the trainee's table. He plopped down next to his 13 year old brother, tousling his nappy hair. The boy grinned at him and punched his arm playfully. "Sup my bro?" he squeeked. Arashi punched him back. "Not much dude. Whats up with you?" he asked. Yasuo simply shrugged and took a bite of bacon. Mouth still full, he then asked "I eard your geffting a promoshon.". Arashi nodded and replied smartly "I bet you did, since it was announced a few days ago.". At that Yasui rolled his eyes and continued eating. Deciding he was done talking to him, he heaved himself up and left to his room to change back to his normal attire. Just as he pulled over his sleeveless t-shirt, Sasha came in and slammed the door behind her. Arashi flinched and turned around slowly. Under her short, blonde locks, her eyes burned with permanent anger and impatience. "Takeda, get out so I can change." she said. He looked at her for a moment and dully said "No.". Surprised, she at first was only silent. Then, her eyebrow twitched as her fury returned in her gaze. Arashi could only blink before he was laying in a heap in the outside hallway. He grunted and pulled himself up, glancing irratably at the door he was jut thrown out of. He then headed back off the ship to the base hangar. Soon off the docking ramp, Yasuo tailed behind him with a couple of his friends. "Arashi, you heading to the hangar?". He nodded, and the boy said "Yeah, I was too.". Arashi snorted and replied "Sure, after you saw me going.". His younger brother squinted but said nothing back. When they reached the hangar, Arashi's attention was immidiately drawn to a closed off section with signs saying AUTHORIZED PERSONELL ONLY. Looking around for anyone watching, he headed over to the door leading in to the area. When he heard the small footsteps of his young caravan, he turned and told Yasuo "You and your friends go look at the Jegans or something.". He was answered with a glare and a protest. "Jegans are lame, and besides that place is for authorized personell only. The sign says.". Arashi sighed annoyedly and retorted "I dont care just buzz off. I'll be authorized later today anyway, it wont matter. Shoo, flies.", and with that went in to the hangar section. Inside, the area of the hangar was dark, save for one light illuminating the single mobile suit in the hangar. It was mostly covered with a large sheet, but Arashi could judge it's basic shape. He climbed a ladder up to the walkway surrounding it. Slowly stepping up to it, he wondered what it could be. A special customized unit? A new model entirely? Suddenly, he froze with a thought: the latest model developed by SNRI? His curiosity taking over, he tugged the sheet off with a pull, and stared in shock. The face was what told him first, but he looked at the serial number anyway. F100 Gundam F100 it said. "A Gundam...." he breathed. This was the suit going on the ship. Possibly, though he doubted it, the suit he would recieve upon promotion. He took a step forward, just about to touch it, when he heard a what sounded like a beam report, and felt the hangar shake. Instantly his mind went to his brother, and he bolted towards the sound. Chaos, that was the hangar when Arashi came through the door. Mobile suits were toppled over, one was on it's back with a hole through it's chest, and another stood with beam rifle trained on it, and missing an arm. The cockpit was open, and a horrified Yasuo sat inside. Military police surrounded the Heavygun he was in, and ordered him to power down and come out. Arashi rushed over and pushed his way through the police to the Jegan. "Yasuo! Whats going on?!" he shouted. His brother replied in a panicked voice "Im sorry I was just gonna try it out and this guy came at me in the other one and he scared me and..." then burst into tears. What looked like the leader of the police turned on a megaphone and yelled up at the boy. "Son, your in serious trouble. You just hijacked a military mobile suit, damaged it and six other ones, and killed an offiicer in one fell swoop. You can either come down, and be booted from the Federation, AND be sentenced life in prison, or you can wait til I count to ten, and be fired upon. One, two..." he counted ominously. In Arashi's mind, everything had fallen apart. His brother would either live life in prison, or be shot. Panic took over, like so many other instincts did to him, and he did something drastic. "Yasuo jump!" he yelled. The young trainee did as he said and jumped onto Arashi's back. He then burst through the police again, sprinting back to the cordoned section of the hangar. "What are you doing Arashi?" the boy asked over the pops of gunfire. "Throwing away my military career, and saving your butt." he breathlessly answered. They reached the Gundam, and he carried his brother up the ladder and quickly jumped into the cockpit once it opened. The police must have anticipated what he'd done, because just as he started it up, the ceiling ripped open to reveal a G-Cannon training it's cannons on them. "Get out of the Gundam or prepare to be gunned down!" blared it's speakers. "Back off!" Arashi shouted back, and fired the mega machine cannons into the unit's face. The head crumbled, and stumbled back clumsily. Arashi quickly launched skyward, and flew to the Hippocampus. Working as fast as he could, he ripped into it's mobile suit hangar and grabbed it's armaments. He didnt exactly know how he found them, but his instincts had told him so. With finality he erupted out of the colony, which brings him back to the present. Arashi's attention snapped back to his current situation, as a Javelin loosed it's lances on him. Not bothering to dodge, he blocked them with his beam shield while charging forward, and cut the suit in half with a beam saber. He suddenly felt a ping in his mind, a sense of someone coming. He turned to his left to see a strange ship looming toward him. The F100's databanks labeled it as a Crossbone Vanguard vessel, and he could see the trademark skull and crossbones painted on it's hull. Unsure of how to react, he let his guard down momentarily. Suddenly, a squad of more Javelins took advantage of his distraction and opened fire on him. He barely had time to refocus and bring his beam shield up before they hit, but he failed to notice the unit closing in on him from behind until it shoulder bashed the Gundam in the back. Shaken, he turned to face the foe, but then realized he was surrounded. "Surrender! You've got nowhere to run to now, traitor!" one of the Javelins boomed out of it's speakers. Arashi growled, and prepared to make a move, when a massive beam went right through half of the squad, and scattered the rest. It had come from the Vanguard ship, and the pirate vessel was now coming seemingly to the rescue. A swarm of Batara units shot out of it's catapults, and descended upon the confused Feddie suits like angry wasps. Arashi looked on in surprise, then heard a clank to his right. A mobile suit's hand was clasped on the Gundam's shoulder attached to... a Gundam. Over the intercom, a young man's voice greeted him. "Ahoy there. Seems you were in a pickle, so we came to help. Come with me, we'll get you out of here.". Arashi woke up on a bunk in a dark room. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then looked around. The room wasnt much different from his room on the Hippocampus, other than it was smaller. Below him, he could hear a soft snoring, and peeked over the edge to see his brother asleep in the bottom bunk. Silently, he lowered himslef to the ground and exited the room. Quietly closing the door, he turned around and came face to face with the person who brough him here and piloted the mysterious Gundam: Tobia Arronax. "I see you're awake." he said. Arashi paused, then nodded. Tobia smiled and took Arashi by the shoulder. "Lets go get something to eat, sound good?". Arashi simply nodded again. They went down the hallway, lined with doors to more bunk rooms Arashi assumed, and turned to a door that opened into a medium sized cafeteria-like room, with a kitchen by the entrance. Tobia nodded to the chefs and took Arashi to an empty seat. "Be right back." he stated, and went into the kitchen. Arashi took the moment he had alone to look at around the room. His eyes locked onto a screen on the wall at the other end of the room. It displayed a virtual, rotating model of the ship he was on. It was shaped like the sea faring boats of the 17th century, and below it glowed the name Little Grey. At that point, Arashi was finally hit with the fact he was really on the famous Crossbone Vanguard ship that had battled the Jupiter Empire a few years ago. He had thought it was destroyed, but apparently it and it's crew were still kicking, and kicking hard. He tor his gaze away from the image when Tobia came back with a steaming bowl saying "As soon as you're done eating, I'll take you to the hangar and see about giving your Gundam a little upgrade, Vanguard style.". Arashi stood before the new Gundam F100, marveling in it's glory. Before, it had been stark white, with red highlights in the usual places on a Gundam, and was equipped with Federation equipment. Now, it was equipped with an anti-beam cloak, a borrowed Muramasa Blaster, miniguns installed in the arms just below the beam shield generators, and a black skull and crossbones painted on the chest, with black bone designs on the arms and legs. It was decided not to re-equip it with the core block system, with the X Thrusters of the Crossbone line, for the Minovsky Drive eliminated the need of them. Arashi looked upon his "Vanguard Style" Gundam with pride and excitement. He couldn't wait to try it out in battle. A tug on his sleeve told him Yasuo had awaken and come to the hangar. He looked down at his gaping younger brother. The boy looked back at him saying "The F100... it's like one of the Crossbones now.". Arashi smile and nodded. "Yep, sure is.". He then turned to leave the hangar when the ship rumbled and alarm klaxons began to wail. Arashi looked around in surprise, Yasuo mirroring him. Tobia then came running in pulling on a normal suit, and threw one to each of them. "Get in the Gundam! We're under attack!" he yelled while fastening his helmet. Arashi looked at him and asked confusedly "By who? and why did you give Yasuo a suit?". Tobia shook his head at this and answered "Not a clue, they came out of nowhere, and we seem to be lost. We need everyone we've got, they outnumber us. He can take a Batara, I'll watch him." then climbed up to his Gundam, the Skull Heart Full Cloth. Arashi then hurriedly pulled on his suit while telling Yasuo "Stay by me at all times, don't do anything stupid, pick a unit with a big gun, and only engage in long range combat.". Yasuo didn't answer, only climbed into a Batara equipped with a beam gatling gun. Shaking with anticipation for the upcoming battle, Arashi started up the Gundam. The catapult opened to reveal utter chaos outside, and Arashi took a deep breath before announcing "Arashi Takeda, Gundam F100, launching and engaging.". Three: Cosmic Era Cosmic Era 77 Armory One With a satisfied smirk, Leonid buzzed the other pilot over the intercom "Have you had enough? If I were you, I'd submit while I still had a fraction of dignity left.". The intercom was silent, until it bleeped a reply "Fine, I give in, Leonid.". Leonid nodded and released his grip on the Zaku's head. It fell to a knee, and shut down, the pilot jumping out soon after. He followed suit and shut off his Gouf, then slid down the cable to join the other pilot. "You smoked me." the man said, pulling off his helmet. Leonid chuckled and walked with him to the changing rooms. "Yes, but you never really stood a chance in the first place. It would've ended sooner if you hadn't tried that foolish maneuver.". The other pilot rolled his eyes as they reached their lockers. They turned away from eachother to change, and he retorted "At least I used the suit to it's full potential, mister block and shoot.". That was answered with a playful punch in the arm. They then headed back to the hangar, where engineers loaded the mobile suits back up. Their superior officer stood on the balcony awaiting them. They saluted once they met, and she commented on the exercise. "Nice performance men, you effectively showcased your pilot skills and potential of your mobile suits. Extra points for that Orlov headlock, Leonid." she said with a smile. The pilots saluted again and said simultneously "Thank you Lt. Charlton.". As they turned to leave, Leonid nudged the other pilot, Karl, in the ribs, and was nudged back. "Dont get all cocky Orlov, you're not anything special.". To this Leonid replied laughingly "If Im not special, then why was I chosen to test and be assigned the special brand new mobile suit?", and was again nudged in the ribs, but harder. Later, in the base's mess hall, Leonid and Karl sat to lunch, in conversation with fellow ZAFT officers. "Leonid, when are you going to get to pilot the new unit? I know its today, but when?" asked an eager young man. Leonid only shrugged, which drove the guy to even worse anxiety. "Come on," he said, " they must've told you something. Please!". With a grin, Leonid finished his lunch and dumped his tray, heading out of the mess. The young man sat gaping. Karl laughed aloud and followed him. Catching up, he placed a hand on Leonid's shoulder. "That was'nt very fair to the kid. He's gonna go nuts.". Like before, Leonid only shrugged and kept walking. It was soon time for the unveiling, and so Leonid made his way to mobile suit hangar 13, where the newest units were kept. He suited up, and entered the new MS, starting it up. Outside, an assembly of powerful men and women sat awaiting the presentation of their investment, and a gathering of ZAFT officers and base personnel sat behind. In front of the hangar doors, two lines of Zakus stood on either side of it, holding rifles across their chests. The whole event was treated more like the arrival of royalty than a MS unveiling, but thats what the VIPs expected, so thats what it was. A whistle sounded, and the head designer of the unit stood in front of the crowd. In his best anouncing voice, he spoke "And now, to unveil the new pride of the ZAFT military, made from the generous donations of the ladies and gentlemen before me, the ZGMF-XXS Superior.". The hangar door slid slowly open, gradually illuminating the huge form of the Superior. The assembly clapped, and the small gathering behind them "oohed" and "aahed". The unit stepped forward, activating it's VPS armor. It's grey skin turned to a color scheme of black, royal purple, and gold. The dragoon pods on it's back opened up in a wing formation. The designer/anouncer addressed the audience once more. "Ladies and gentlemen, please follow me to the landing runway, where we've set up a proper demonstration course.". They did as directed, and Leonid took off with the Superior to the runway. There, dummy MS were spread about on the ground and in the air, armed with MS sized paintball guns. Once the spectators were taken and seated in an observation platform, Leonid began the demonstration. With his own paintball rifle, and paintball guns attached to the dragoons, he set on a full assault on the dummies, which were remote controlled to attack him as best they could. He opened up a barrage of fire on the center suits, pelting them in a rainbow of colors. As soon as they were hit they shut down due to their programming. Ones he came close to in the air he slashed apart with the super lacerta. Loosing the dragoons, he sent them after the rest in the air while he focused on the ground units, peppering them while dodging their shots. In a matter of 5 minutes, all 50 dummies either had new paint jobs or were cut in half. Leonid gracefully landed in front of the platform, and saluted. The designer/anouncer grinned wide and said to the audience "Ladies and gentlemen, the Superior" and was answered with a large applause. Leonid's new fame as the amazing pilot of the new MS gave him a couple week's attention by the whole base. Then, it was stolen by the attack. The aggressors were unknown, but assumed to be terrorists, or rogue EA forces. It started with a squad of Windams breaking in through the base-colony wall, and air striking the east hangars. They were followed by several more squads before the base's MS had the chance to scramble. Karl's squad was the first to sortie, him rushing in ahead of them in his new Gouf Ignited. With a melancholy battle cry, he drew the suit's sword and cut through a group of Jet Windams, and brought his rifle around to barrage farther away foes. Meanwhile, the rest of his squad, in Zakus with varied wizard packs, spread out in a loose formation to take out specific threats. One equipped with the Blaze wizard pack unleashed an enormous volley of missiles, knocking dozens of Windams from the sky and causing chain explosions. Another Zaku, equipped with the Slash pack, zoomed around the field literally "halving" the enemy force with it's beam axe, and unloading upon them with it's beam gatling guns. It seemed as though the base would hold up against the attack, at the rate the few Zaku squads were felling Windams, but that thought was shattered by the arrival of an assault ship, cannons blazing. "Who the hell sends in an assault ship to take an armory base?!" growled Karl. He then yanked the beam axe of the Slash Zaku in his squad and rushed toward the vessel screaming at the top of his lungs. His squad members followed after him providing support fire, but they were intercepted by a team of Aile Windams. Karl whirled the beam axe about as he closed in on the ship, chopping down enemies and leaving a trail of severed parts in his wake. However, he was unprepared for the multitude of cannons on the ship, and before he knew it his unit's arms and left leg were blown off. Time seemed to slow as one cannon aimed straight at him, preparing to incinerate him, before it melted with a green flash. With a sigh of relief, Karl looked in the direction of the blast and grinned. "Thanks bud." he grunted. The artificial sunlight of Armory One glinted off the armor of the Superior as it soared into action, the intercom buzzing before Leonid aswered "No problem, but you owe me.". Immidiately after launching and saving Karl, Leonid targeted the assault ship, wanting to take out the biggest threat first. He let fly the dragoons and began bombarding the ship with multi-directional beams. In a manner of seconds the ship crumbled under the assault, and collapsed to the colony floor. With that taken care of, he sent the dragoons to take out other MS, while he pulled out the Baldr rifle and sniped the Jet striker packs of Windams. One launched itself at hi in an attempt to take him out up close, but he simply jabbed the bayonette equipped rifle forward to meet it, impaling the cockpit section. Another came behind him slashing downward with a beam saber, to which he blocked with the beam shield. He then swung the other impaled one around to bash it away, knocking them both into a third and causing a large explosion. With a smirk, Leonid said to himself "Nice, three in one." as he turned to meet another head on attack with the Super Lacerta. Quickly dismembering the suit in one movement, the ace pilot looked about the area. ZAFT forces were now regaining the upper hand, driving back the enemy, save for one group of Windams. It was a three man squad, a Dopplehorn and two Ailes guarding it's flanks. A couple of standard equipment Zakus rushed at it firing their beam assault rifles, but they were blown away by a blast from the Dopplehorn's cannons. Leonid narrowed his eyes with anger, and rocketed toward the MS at full thrust. Just before coming in range, and before being noticed, he threw a smoke grenade at the group which detonated, filling the space with haze. While the Windams were confused, Leonid spun around and slashed the two Ailes in half, then pulled back to avoid a blast from the leader's cannons. Taking advantage of it's recharge lag, he rushed back in and cut through the unit's pack, but was unable to strike at it's vital spots before it dodged away. By now the smoke had cleared, and Leonid could get a good view of the suit. It was clearly a custom unit, colored black with white highlights. He now noticed that besides the Dopplehorn pack it was armed with a large amount of "Stiletto" rocket penetrators stored throughout it's frame, along with a strange looking beam rifle. The most unusual armament it had was a physical sword, sheathed at it's right hip. With a crackle, the intercom sounded with a voice, saying "Hello Gundam. Seems you want a playdate. Well, come get me.", and the Windam drew it's sword, which was long and thin. Leonid remained silent, but activated both ends of the Super Lacerta and assumed a defensive stance. Without a moment of pause, the Windam charged forward bringing the sword down in a deadly arc. Leonid simply ducked and slashed the sword hand off with a twirl of the saber, then shoulder bashed into the enemie's mid section, sending it sprawling. He then swung the Gundam's foot around in a kick, taking the Windam's legs out from under it. Finally, he brought the Baldr up and fired several shots into the abdomen of the suit as it fell. With only four moves of the ace pilot, the Windam dropped from the sky in a growing fireball. With a satisfied sigh, Leonid once again turned to the battle to see the last few enemies fall to the base's Zakus and Goufs. Leonid's attention was then drawn by a laughing from behind him, and he turned around to see the flaming Windam hovering there, it's strange rifle trained on him. Just as he summoned his dragoons to tear it apart, the rifle fired, but instead of a beam, what seemed like pure blackness came out of it's barrel, and enveloped the Superior just as the dragoons came. Three Gundams have been taken from their worlds, and placed in a strange one to each of them. They will have to team up to face a menace that threatens to destroy the people of this world, and the universe itself. Find out what happens next, in '''Mobile Suit Gundam: Transversal Alliance Part Two.''' End Part One